One Night Stands
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: One night stands are supposed to me fun. You have sex and then, you're never supposed to see the person again. But after Bella has a one night stand with a guy she just met, she wakes up to find that he wants more... ALL HUMAN.
1. First Night

**NOTICE: ALL HUMAN!**

**Thanks to everyone who opened this up. I hope you enjoy=]**

**Bella's POV:**

The clear night sky was bright with stars up above. It was easy to spot each constellation. The little dipper. The big dipper. Orion's belt. Everything is perfect. I grinned and took in the light smell of a fresh breeze out the window. Summer is finally here. A made a huge smile when my taxi pulled up to the sidewalk. I opened the door and loud music instantly filled my ears.

"Have a good night miss." The taxi driver called up to me. I smiled and leaned down so I could see him. He was cute. Tan. Shaggy blonde. His best trait was the aqua blue eyes. The ideal beach boy. I handed him a wad of cash. He politely pushed it away. "No problem. This one's free. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wasting all your money."

I grinned. "Thanks." Before I could shut the door, he stopped me. "Hey wait. Can I get your number?" I bit my lower lip, smiling. Why is was it that every guy always wants my number? I took out my new Blackberry Bold and handed it to him, while he handed me his blue Razor. When finished we both exchanged phones. "Call anytime." His tone was nervous, but he still kept a smile.

I nodded and shut the door. "Okay." I whispered, uneasily. I did a quick shake to keep my mind clear of any thoughts. There were only feet away from me and the club's front entrance. I held my head up high and walked over. Of course, there was a long line. I sighed and blew a strand of hair out of my face. This is just great. I have to wait.

A guy towards the front motioned me over. I turned my head to look over my shoulder. Just in case he wasn't talking to me. There was no one behind me, so I walked over to the guy. "Where you talking to me?" I asked, once I reached him. He nodded. He was cute. Tall. Had great muscles. Short black hair. "Yeah. Hey, I'm Emmett." He held his hand out for me to shake. "When I saw your taxi pull up, I figured that you didn't want to wait an hour to get in."

I smiled. "Thanks. And I'm Bella." I leaned in closer to him so that he could hear me over the loud music. "You're right. I'm not really in the mood to be waiting another hour just to get in this place."

Emmett leaned his head in closer to mine too. "Yeah I know. My brother and I got her like two hours ago. He made it inside already by getting with a girl." He smiled after he said that.

"Wow. Your brother sounds pretty interesting." I laughed uneasily. I didn't really have much room to talk. After all, I am using Emmett to get inside faster. I sighed. "So you live here in Seattle?" I changed the subject quickly.

"No. I'm just here clubbing for the weekend. I live down in Forks. Where it rains alot." Emmett stuffed his hands in his pockets. I noticed him looking around at the sky. It suprised me that he lives in Forks.

"You live in Forks?" I tried not to sound too suprised. "That's so weird. So do I. My father and I live there. I'm just here for clubbing too." I laughed at how weird this was. "I've never seen you around town though. Did you go to Forks High?"

He shook his head. "No. My family and I just moved down here about two years ago. I'm twenty-two. So I didn't go to school in Forks." I nodded. "I'm twenty-one." I replied. He smiled at me wide. "You can finally drink." I laughed. "Yeah."

We were talking so much that I didn't even realize that we were finally at the entrance. One of the guards pulled open a rope and we walked in, once showing our IDs. "Well I guess this is goodbye." Emmett said. I smiled and rubbed my palms together. "Yeah. Thanks again. Oh wait. Here. Give me your number. Then we can still stay in touch." We exchanged phones.

"I'll see you around, Bella." He gave me a quick hug and then he was gone. I smiled. He was nice, but I would never want to be just more than friends with him. Emmett seemed like the friend type for me. Not the boyfriend type. I decided to head up to the bar and get a drink. Some guy was blocking my way at the counter. I waited a few minutes. He didn't move. "Excuse me?" This was really starting to tick me off. I hate waiting.

The guy still didn't move. "Hello? I need to get through." I sounded harsh, but hey I was here to have a good time. Not wait in line all night. I shved him over to the side. He's probably drunk. "Okay buddy. You need to just get out of my way." When I finally got him out of my way, he turned around.

"Oh. Sorry. Was I in your way?" I looked up at him. His hair was bronze in color. It was wavy and looked like he didn't even try to do anything special with it. His green eyes were unbelievable. He almost looked too good to be true. I fought the shy smile that was forming. I placed my hands on my hips. "Yes actually. You were. I asked you to move several times."

He gave me a crooked smile. I felt my knees start to go weak, but I ignored them. "Sorry. I honestly didn't hear you."

I felt my mouth gap open. "You didn't _hear _me?" I asked. "Well then. Maybe you should head out and get your ears checked."

He gave me a dumb look. "Well in case you haven't noticed... it's very loud in here."

I sighed with a smile. This guy was actually giving me attitude. Wow. "Well... then. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get a drink now." I started to move forward, but he grabbed ahold of my wrist. "I'm not ready to excuse you yet." He grinned at my expression. "Why don't you let me buy you your first drink of the night." He suggested. I couldn't speak. I just simply nodded.

He walked right up and got me a strawberry wine cooler. "Here." He handed me the drink and carefully placed a straw in the bottle. "By the way. My name is Edward." I looked up at him with just my eyes. "Bella." I replied.

Edward leaned back against the counter. "Well Bella. Why don't you put your drink down and we go dance."

My eyes grew wide. Who is this guy? I nodded and sat my drink down. "Okay. Fine."

It wasn't long before everything changed. My vision was no longer crystal clear. The night was later. I've been drinking all night. I can barely even stand up straight. Edward and I sat in a table all the way in the back by ourselves. He's been drinking non stop as well. I laughed at his facial expression when he quickly swallowed shot. "What?" He asked. "It wasn't that great." He made a disqusted face at the now empty shot glass.

I laughed again, unable to control myself anymore. He laughed too. "Wow. Bella. You are something else." He said between laughter. "How about we ditch this place?"

My laughter stopped. "Sure." He reached across the table and took my hand. I couldn't walk straight so Edward put his arm around my waist to keep me from falling over. "I'm very clumsy." I warned. He laughed and so did I. I can't stop laughing.

We got a taxi and I found myself making out with Edward the whole way to where ever we're going. The taxi pulled up to a popular hotel. Edward got out first and then helped me. When we got inside he checked us both in. I was headed for the elevator, when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the stairs. "I'll race up up. Floor four. Room 12." He said, with a grin.

"You're on." We raced up the stairs. Edward was cheating and skipping three steps at a time. When we finally reached the door for floor 4, I stopped and leaned against the wall. I really needed to catch my breath. Edward stood across from me, laughing. I laughed with.

We ran down to room 12 and then it was all downhill from here.


	2. Izzy and Eddy

**Just wanted to say thanks so much, to everyone!**

**Bella's POV:**

Sun light burned through a window. I squinted my eyes open a little just to see. Moving was really not an option right now. I groaned and looked over at the clock. Eleven-thirty. Last night is really giving me a hang over, that's for sure. I reached out to try and stretch, but my hand it something. With my eyes still closed, I used my hand to feel around. An arm.

My eyes jolted open. I sat up and looked around the room. I jumped out of the bed when I saw Edward laying there next to me. I looked down at my exposed body and pulled the sheets off the bed.

Edward sat up. He glanced around the room, before making eye contact with me. I wrapped the sheets around me and glared at him. "What the hell are you still doing here?" I asked through my teeth.

He gave me a dumb look. "What do you mean?" I sighed. Was he stupid or something? Still glaring, I walked over to the pile of my clothes. When I looked back at him, he wasn't on the bed anymore. "Bella, is something wrong? Did you hit your head?"

"No, I didn't hit my head!" I growled. He stood there, staring back at me. "Tell me something, _Edward_. Do you have any idea what a one night stand is?" I practically hissed the words at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know what it is. I've had plenty of them before." His tone had a tint of bad nerves in it. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're not very good at it!" I whisper-shouted. I started pacing around the room, while he stood in front of me. "You're supposed to sleep with me and then leave before I wake up the next morning! Not still be here!" I placed a hand on my forehead, in an effort to calm my on coming headache.

Edward walked closer to me and I found myself taking a step back. "Well maybe I wanted to stay and be here when you woke up." He protested.

My mouth dropped open. It took a minute for me to pull it closed again. "Why would you even want to still be here? Are you stupid or something? One night stands are supposed to be fun! You have sex and then you never see that person again." I explained as nicely as I possibly could.

He started to pace the room too. "I know what a one night stand is supposed to be, Bella. And no. I'm not stupid. I liked waking up next to you. We should go to more than just a one night stand. Don't you want more?"

My heart starting racing a mile a minute. More? This guy is totally bluffing. "You're lying." I accused. Edward's eyes narrowed in on mine. "How'd you know?" He asked. I laughed. Laughed because of how stupid this is. Laughed at how he lied. Edward was at my side quickly. "Bella? Are you okay?"

I caught my breath before speaking. "Yeah, I'm fine." I turned and looked up at him. "Now. You were just kidding?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah." He smiled that crooked smile again. "Okay. Here's the thing. I'm in a bad situation right now. And I think that you can help get me out of it."

I raised my eyebrows at his words. "Excuse me?"

"I need your help."

This guy was just getting crazier and crazier. I sighed though and let him explain. "With what exactly?" I asked. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

Edward started pacing again. "This is going to sound really stupid, but I'm supposed to be…" A knock at the door caused him to stop. He rolled his eyes and went to the door. I followed behind him, wondering who it could possibly be. When he pulled it open, there was a short girl standing there. "Alice?" Edward sounded very surprised.

The short girl, who is know as Alice apparently, stood there angrily. She folded her arms across her chest, glaring. "You are in so much trouble!" She hissed. "Esme told you to be home last night!" Her eyes moved from him to me. Then she glared at Edward again.

Edward looked back at me too. "Oh. This is Bella. Bella this is Alice. She's my sister." I smiled slightly at her. She kind of smiled and then turned back to Edward. "So Esme was right. You are just…" Edward cut her off. "Bella is my new girlfriend." He said quickly. "I came to meet her here in Seattle. We were just waiting for the right time to tell everyone."

I stared at him, unbelievably. "What?" I choked the word out. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

Alice's eyes grew wide. "You're such a bad liar, Edward."

"I'm not lying." He protested. "Right honey?" He looked down at me.

"Right." I said, uneasily.

Alice eyed me sharply. Her sharp eyes turned soft. "Esme is going to be so excited! You have to come now, Edward! Then everyone can finally meet her! Oh Bella, it's so nice to meet you. We've been suspecting that Edward finally settled for just one girl."

Now Edward glared at Alice. "Yeah. I didn't really want to rush her."

What the hell is going on?! I wanted to scream. Alice smiled at me again. "Well. I guess I'll let you two alone. Meet me downstairs in an hour. We can drive home together."

Edward nodded, but didn't seem satisfied. "Can I talk to you alone, Alice?" He asked.

"No. No. I don't want to intrude too much. I'll talk to you guys later."

Once she was gone, Edward turned around slowly to face me. "What the hell was that all about?" I asked.

"This is what I needed your help with." He started. "I kind of told my family that I have a girlfriend. They want me to stop partying all the time and sleeping with every girl I meet." He explained.

"Oh, so I'm the lucky winner?" I asked. "I get to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Please Bella." He pleaded.

"No way."

Edward sighed. "Just for a little."

I sighed. "Come on Bella. You slept with me, can't you just pretend?"

I glared at him. "For how long?"

"Month."

"A month? I don't think so."

"Bella."

I groaned. "Okay, you know what. Fine. I'll help you. But only this once. Besides, I should probably stop my partying too. This might help."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Bella." He gave me a quick hug. "By the way. Is that your real name or is it short for something?"

"It's short for Isabella." I replied.

"Can I call you Izzy?" He laughed.

I glared at him. "No!"

"Why not, Izzy?" He grinned.

My eyes narrowed in on him. "Okay then, Eddy."

"Or I can stick with Bella." He added.

I smiled. "Good. Because you owe me big time. I can't even believe that I'm going through with this."

**please review!**


	3. Kiss?

****

I just really wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this, reviewing, adding it to their favorites, ect. You guys totally rock my socks! Haha. You have no idea how happy I am right now. This will be the update for the weekend. I'm going to be really busy this weekend so, don't expect another update until Monday during the day. Tonight I have a church sleepover thing. Then tomorrow I'm heading off to see Transformers 2 in Imax. So Enjoy! And you know the drill… please review!

Bella's POV:

Taking a shower would really clear my head. That's what I've finally decided. After the little encounter with Edward's sister, I am now eternal damned. Sucked into Edward's stupid trap. I knew from the beginning that I shouldn't play this guy. Even last night, but he is so… I don't know. If you'd seen Edward, you wouldn't have been able to turn him down either.

I stepped into the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around me. Sighing at how stubborn I am. Before getting in the shower I pulled the door open just a crack to see what Edward is doing. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him. It sounded like he was getting something to eat.

I closed the door and turned back to the shower. The hot water stung when it first hit me, not allowing enough time for my body to get used to it. Oh well. I sighed at how much stress this actually took away. It felt nice and… the bathroom door was thrown open. I used my hand to wipe away the steam on the shower door.

Edward was standing at the sink. "Hey Bella? Could you try not to use so much hot water. This bathroom is full of steam." He said, while using his hands to wipe the steam off the mirror. I glared at him. Once the mirror was clear, I could see him watching me through the reflection.

"Get out!" I complained.

He turned around to smile at me. "Oh Bella, you're so silly. I mean, come on. It's not like I've never seen you naked before." His smile turned to a grin. I folded my hands across my chest. "Humph." I continued to glare at him.

I waited until he started messing with something else and not staring at me. Then I quickly washed my hair and body. For a hotel they actually had nice shampoo and soap. I turned the water off with one quick motion. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Edward leaning on the door.

"What are you doing now?" I asked, as I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me.

"Just waiting."

I stared up at him for a minute. "For?" I asked, when I realized that he wasn't going to tell what.

"You to get out of the bathroom. Alice is waiting downstairs." He answered me like I was stupid or something. "Well sorry. But aren't we supposed to be meeting her in an hour?" I asked. Edward looked down at his wrist. I didn't even realize that he was already dressed and ready to go. "It's been an hour, Bella."

I groaned. "Fine. Get out so I can get dressed."

Edward smiled and then left the bathroom. I got dressed quickly in my clothes from last night. A short black dress. The dress had ruffles and sliver sparkles. I ran my towel through my hair to dry it the best I could. I ran a comb through it and then went out into the living room area.

"Ready?" Edward asked. He was now sitting on a chair, watching TV. I nodded. He stood up and took one look at me. The crooked smile was back again. I hit his shoulder. "Let's just go, okay?" He smiled and followed me over to the door. This is just going to be great.

****

(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)

In the car I wanted to shoot Edward's little sister, Alice. She insisted that Edward and I sit together in the back of her yellow Porsche. If things weren't already bad enough, she kept glancing back at us in her rear view mirror.

"So where did you two meet?" Alice asked after a moment of silence.

I glanced up at Edward, as he did the same to me. "A bar." I said, deciding to tell the truth. "The beach." Edward answered. I looked up at him frantically. He shrugged and looked back at me with worry.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "I mean. We met at a bar. On the beach." I tried. Edward looked down at me, annoyed. This time I was the one to shrug. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my purse when my phone started to vibrate. A text.

****

Emmett: Hey

I sighed with relief. Someone I could talk to.

****

Bella: Hey, what's up?

Emmett: Just hanging out at home. I just wanted to know if you got home okay.

Bella: I'm on my way home right now. Going over to my boyfriend's house.

I shuddered at the word 'boyfriend'.

****

Emmett: Haha. Meet the family.

Bella: Ha. Yeah. Sucks.

Emmett: Well call when your in town sometime. Maybe we could double date. My girlfriend and I, with you and your boyfriend.

I glanced up at Edward. He was staring out the window.

****

Bella: Will doJ

I shoved my phone back into my purse. Alice was watching us again. "I'm surprised at how you guys don't show much affection." She said.

Edward looked over at me with that frantic expression again. My eyes grew wide and I shrugged. "You two don't even hold hands." Alice pointed out. I groaned silently. Edward held is hand out in front of my lap. I made a disqusted face before taking it. We both smiled and held our hands up for Alice to see.

As soon as we noticed that Alice wasn't watching, our hands departed. I can't even believe that I'm going through with all of this. It's crazy. I'm not even sure that Edward is worth it anymore.

The car ride seemed to go on forever. I found myself dozing off. "We're here!" I heard Alice shout. The suddeness caused my eyes to jolt open. I wasn't sitting straight up anymore. I was leaning. On Edward. Quickly I jumped up. Edward chuckled. He opened and much to my dismay, I got out anyway.

Edward's house is amazing, I decided. I can't believe how huge it is. I turned around to see Edward smiling at me. "Nice, huh?" He asked. I nodded. "It's incredible." I admitted.

"Pictures!" My smile faded instantly at that word. Alice came running over with a camera. "Come on you two. I want some pictures of you guys." I groaned and so did Edward.

"Alice, please." Edward complained.

She sighed and slumped down a bit. "Just stand over there in front of the house. I want three pictures." Alice grabbed our arms and led us over to the spot she wanted us at. "Now. Get closer together."

I looked at Edward and we both moved a little closer. Alice wasn't satisfied. "Closer." She instructed. We did as she asked. "Okay smile!" I smiled and I supposed Edward did too. Once I saw the flash, I back away.

"Two more!" Alice yelled. "This time get closer."

Edward moved over to me. He gave me a look of apology and then put his arm around my waist in an effort to pull me closer. We smiled once more and Alice snapped the picture. "Are we done now?" Edward asked.

"Just one last one." Alice replied. "And this time, I want one of you two kissing!"

I found my eyes popping open. I turned to Edward and gave him a deathly glare. His eyes looked like they were ready to pop out too. Kiss? Oh my god. This is far enough.

****

So… do you think Bella and Edward will kiss? Or totally refuse?

****

Don't forget to review silly gooses! =]


	4. Meet the Family

**Thanks again so much for all the reviews! I would make a list of all the wonderful readers, but there is just too many! You're all amazing! When I got home last night I had over 100 emails to go through! Most of them were reviews for this story! Well its Monday and I promised that I would update today. Oh and I would like to give credit to**** MexicanaChica21, she came up with a good idea and I want to give her some credit. Thanks3.**

**Bella's POV:**

I continued to stare at Edward, horrified. I did not agree to this. Kissing? NO WAY! Alice interrupted my thoughts. "Come on guys! We don't have all day! It's supposed to rain soon!" She complained. That gave me an idea. I raised an eyebrow. If it's supposed to rain, Edward and I can just stand out here until it does. Then Alice won't be able to get the picture! I smiled at my perfect idea. "How about I give you guys a few minutes. I need to go check if Esme started lunch anyway. But when I get back, you two better be ready." I watched Alice grin and then skip off to the front door.

As soon as Alice was gone I turned to Edward completly. I folded my arms across my chest. "Okay. So, I've got an idea. How about we stand out here until it starts raining. Then she can't get the picture." I suggested. Edward chuckled. "You honestly believe that's going to work?" He asked. He laughed again, before running a hand through his hair.

"Oh so you have a better idea?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes, actually I do." I urged him to go on. "We kiss. Alice gets a picture. Everyone's happy." He continued. My expression must have given me away. "Are you angry?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"What do you think?" I hissed. "I told you I would help you. I never said that I would kiss you!" I protested.

"Kissing is part of helping." Edward pointed out.

I glared up at him, while he grinned down at me. "Now you're making me mad." I whispered. Edward shurgged. "Good." He replied. He grabbed my shoulders. "Oh Bella. It's just kissing. You slept with me. I think kissing isn't that hard." I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. I think that he actually wants to kiss me. I raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Do you want to kiss me?" I asked.

Edward stepped closer to me. He leaned his face down to mine. " Yes." His warmth breath tickled my nose. I got a little closer to him, before pressing my hands against his chest. I smiled and then pushed him backwards. He glared at me with soft eyes. "What was thata for?" He asked, in a whiny voice.

"Are you two ready?!" I turned to the house. Alice was running down the porch steps holding her camera. Man I wish she would drop it. Maybe it would break. Unfortunately Alice made it over to us with her camera in one piece. "Okay, let's hurry this up."

I looked over at Edward. He smiled at Alice and then turned to me. I made no effort to step closer to him. Instead, he gripped my wrist tight, but gently. He jerked me forward.**(A/N: This was MexicanaChica21's idea).** I gasped slightly. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and let my heart begin to race. I could see the flash of the camera. My eyes opened wide and Edward pulled away. I stared up at him for a second. I cleared my throat and stepped back. "Happy now?" I asked, turning to face Alice.

"Very." She beamed. "Well let's get in and get something to eat!"

I fake smiled. I looked back at Edward. To my surprise, he was holding his hand out. When I didn't take it right away, he nodded towards Alice. I groaned and took his hand unwillingly. He smiled and lead us inside. His house is even better on the inside. "I hate you for having such a nice house." I whispered so only Edward could hear. He grinned.

We stepped into the kitchen where most of his family is, I assume. I tried to put on my best smile. "Everyone come down! Edward is home!" Alice yelled. Theere was pounding down the stairs before more people filled the kitchen. "Edward, dude. I thought you'd never make it home..." I stared at the guy who was talking. He stopped. "Bella?" He smiled.

I found myself smiling back. "Emmett!" I beamed. He laughed. "Wow. You're dating Edward?" He asked.

I looked up at Edward. "Yeah."

"Bella, this is my family. My adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme. Then Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett." Edward announced. "Everyone. This is Bella." They were all smiling at me. I had no idea what to say. "Hi." I finally whispered.

Esme came up and hugged me. "Oh Bella. It's so nice to meet you. We're all so happy that Edward has finally settled down." I glanced at Edward. He looked a little nervous. "We'll you be staying with us?" She asked.

"Uh no. I live over with my dad. Not too far from here." I answered.

Ailce pouted. "Don't worry about that Bella. I talked to your dad on the way here. He said that its nice that you've found someone as nice as Edward. You can stay as long as you'd like!" She hugged me next.

This wasn't going the way I wanted. "But... I don't want to intrude."

"You won't. You can stay in Edward's room." Alice reassured me.

I looked at her confused. "But where will Edward sleep?"

"In his room."

"But you just said I was staying in there."

Alice looked at me with a weird expression. "I figured you two could sleep in the same bed. After all... you are a couple."

I shook my head. "Right. Sorry. Just a little dizzy that's all." I shot Edward a glare. He walked over and pulled me back. "Excuse us for a second." He pulled me out of the room. "Bella!" He hissed.

"Sorry. But sleeping in the same bed?!" I hissed.

"It's not like you've never done it before." He teased.

I glared at him. "Edward!"

"Bella, you had sex with me. I think you can sleep in the same bed as me."

I hit Edward's shoulder. "Stop saying that!" This is just a nightmare.

**Review!!!!!!!!!3**


	5. Old Friends Get Hit

**Okay. So this chapter isn't going to start off in Bella's point of view. It starts off in Tanya's. I need to add a little more drama and conflict into this story, so I'm bringing Tanya in. I hope no one gets mad at that because, trust me. I am Bella and Edward all the way. But we need a little more conflict and drama in this story. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Tanya's POV:**

I sat at the kitchen table, gazing out the window. It actually isn't that bad out today. It is only starting to really drizzle now. But not thats not too bad. Rather that then pouring down rain. I jumped slightly when Kate came bursting through the front door. I turned my head slightly to see what she was doing. Her arms were full of bags labeled with Hollister. She went shopping with out me. Again.

Kate dropped her bags right in the kitchen doorway. Her eyes grew wide before she came to sit down across from me. "I have major news!" She announced. I looked for any sign of happiness in her eyes and tone, but there was nothing. I stared straight into her eyes before speaking. "What happened? What did you do?" My tone was stern and not very happy.

"I didn't do anything. I say Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen at the grocery store across the street from Hollister. So, I stopped and talked to them for a few minutes. They were picking out a few last minute things for dinner." She answered.

"So?" I asked, annoyed.

Kate gave me a look that made me think I'm stupid. "Edward has a girlfriend."

My eyes popped open. "What?" The word came out in a hiss. All Kate did was nod. That little bastard. He told me that he only wanted sex and that we could never have a relationship. In fact. He told me that he would never get into a relationship. That's why he called things off with me. He thought our little 'fun' was going to turn into something more. "Who the hell is she?!" I asked, in a loud tone.

"I don't know!" Kate answered, nervously. "Jasper and Alice didn't say her name. All they said was, they're making a special dinner for Edward and his girlfriend tonight. They didn't say her name or anything about her."

I slammed my hand down on the table. "I bet she's a little prissy tramp!" I looked around the room, trying to think of something to do about this. This is a major problem. I've known Edward almost all of my life and he picks that little tramp to be his girlfriend? "Well. It looks like there's only one way to find out more about Edward and his girlfriend."

Kate gulped and waited silently. "We have to go over to the Cullen's. Now." I announced loud and clear.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward finally convinced me that sleeping in the same bed as him, isn't going to be so bad. I sighed and plopped down on Edward's king size bed. Why does he need a king size anyway? Then a though struck me. He probably brings girls home with him to have 'fun'. Ew and I'm laying where they probably did 'it'. I jumped off the bed quickly. I just had the most repulsive mental picture in my head, ever.

The bedroom door was thrown open. I spun around to see Edward standing there in a towel.**(A/N: Oh yeah baby. Edward in a towel).** I put my hand over my eyes. "Edward!" I snapped. "What the hell are you doing?" I moved my hand a little to see him just a tiny bit. He's smiling at me. Great.

"I'm trying to get dressed in my room, if you don't mind." He chuckled.

I groaned. "Ugh. You're so annoying." I pulled my hand away from my eyes and headed for the door. Once outside the doorway, I slammed it shut. When I was right at the stairs, Alice came running out of her room. "Bella!" She grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the steps. "We have a big problem!" She shrieked.

"What is going on?" I asked, when we finally reached the bottom of the steps. Alice pulled me over to the front door. Her voice dropped to a low whisper. I followed her gaze out the window. Two girls were getting out of a car in their driveway. "That's Tanya." Alice pointed to the one who was driving. She had blonde hair and looked pissed.

I laughed. "So?"

Alice smacked my arm. "Now is not the time to be laughing! Tanya is the girl that Edward used to mess around with all the time. She would come over everyday. They'd have sex all the time and everything. But for some reason, Edward would never date her. He would only mess around with her." She sighed. "Oh Kate must of told her. I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know that they would come here."

I started to say something, but Edward came running down the steps. "Alice, why the hell is Tanya in our driveway?!" He yelled. Edward pushed past me and stared out the window.

By now there was a loud knock on the door. Alice hurried to pull the door open. She put on a big fake smile. "Tanya!" She said, cheerfully. Then she looked to the other girl. "Kate." Alice hissed through her teeth. Kate shrugged and looked down at the floor.

Tanya walked in and her eyes wondered straight to me. She looked me up and down, before marching up to Edward. She slapped him hard across the face. "You jerk!" She yelled.

I stared wide eyed at her. "And you!" She pointed at me. "You little prissy gold digging tramp!" My eyes grew wide. What the hell? She pulled her arm back to slap me too, but I swayed out of the way.

"Whoa!" I snapped. "What the hell is your problem?"

Tanya glared at me with daggered eyes. "You are nothing more than a little tramp seeking money." I glared back at her before shrugging. I pulled my hand back and punched her in the face. I watched Tanya fall to the ground. When I looked up, Edward and Alice were both staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked. "She was really starting to piss me off."

**Please review!**


	6. Tanya sucks, not sleeping with you

**Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, favorites, author alerts. It all means alot to me and I thought I'd update again today. So here it is and I hope you all like it. **

**Bella's POV:**

Alice, Edward and I all stared down at Tanya's unconsicous body. I kept trying to fight the smile that was slowly forming across my lips. Each time I was about to crack one, I put my hand over my mouth and pretended to cough. Edward stood up straight, he placed his eyes on me. His expression was not as happy as I had hoped. I shook my head and clasped my hands together. "Honey!... You don't look so happy." I commented, uneasily.

Edward glared at me. "How am I supposed to be happy when you punched Tanya in my doorway? Honestly Bella. What were you thinking?" He asked. His tone started out harsh and then turned a little bit softer. I shrugged slightly and rolled my eyes. "I was thinking how annoying she is. And how I just wanted to knock her out, so I did. Is that so bad?" I asked, after explaining.

He ran a hand through his hair, before turning his angry gaze back to me. "Yes it's bad! When Esme sees this..." He motioned down to Tanya's body with his hand. "she'll freak!" His green eyes were turning to a hard emerald color.

As if on cue, Esme came into the room right at the exact time. "What happened?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I had to cover my ears. Edward quickly ran to her side to help her calm down. Esme pointed at Tanya in horror. "What did you do?" She asked, she wasn't as loud, but not very nice. I saw Edward give me a quick glare.

"Esme, calm down. Everything is okay. She just hit her head on the wall." Edward tried to explain. I could tell by Esme's face, that she wasn't buying a thing that Edward was saying. I quickly jumped into the conversation. "Yeah Esme... I kind of punched her." I admitted. Alice gave me a wide eyed glance. Esme sighed. "Finally."

The three of us stared at her. "What?" Alice asked, confused. Esme smiled slightly. "I thought no one was ever going to stand up to Tanya. Finally. Congrats Bella. You are now my new hero." She placed a hand on my shoulder and patted it. Then she pointed down to Tanya again. "Get her out of my doorway. Now." She instructed.

Edward sighed, annoyed. He picked Tanya up and laid her down on the sofa. Kate followed silently behind us to the living room. I could tell by Kate's face that she didn't want Tanya to wake up any time soon. I smiled and held out my hand. "Hi... I'm Bella by the way." Kate smiled and took my hand freely. "Kate. It's nice to meet you." Right at that exact moment, Tanya's eyes popped open. Her angry gaze wondered straight to mine and Kate's linked hands. Kate took one look at Tanya and then quickly pulled her hand away.

She sat up and glared at me with the most fierce eyes I've ever seen in my life. "Kate." She hissed. Kate rushed over to Tanya's side to help her up. I shoved my hands into my pockets, while watching Edward back away from Tanya. After a few seconds, Tanya stood up and rubbed her head. "What the hell happened?" She yelled.

No one wanted to answer her, so that I thought that I should. "Um....yeah. I kind of punched you in the face." I answered.

Tanya's mouth dropped open. "You what?" She turned to Edward. "You just let her punch me and get away with it?! Do something Edward!" She was yelling very loud. I had to fight not to punch her again. "What exactly am I supposed to do?" Edward asked. Tanya sighed. "Dump her! That was so rude!"

"That's it." I went at her again, but Alice grabbed my arms and held me back. "Don't Bella. She's not even worth it." I glared at Tanya. "Oh yes she is!" I ran towards her, this time Edward caught me. "Bella, don't." He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor. He then sat me down behind him. The only thing that I could feel, was the steam that was coming off my head.

Alice stepped in. "I think it's time for you to leave, Tanya."

Tanya narrowed her eyes in on Alice. "Fine. Let's get out of here, Kate." She stomped over to the front door and left with a loud slam. I turned to look at both Alice and Edward. "Sorry guys, but I really don't like that bitch." Alice walked towards me and gave me a pat on the back. "You and me both honey. You and me both."

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

"I don't even know how the hell she knew about you!" Edward stormed as he pulled the covers up on his side of the bed. He stopped for a second. "It was Alice. I know it was her. That stupid big mouth of hers." He kept fuming as he crawled into the left side of the bed.

I just stood there and stared down at him. I was in a black night gown that only reached my knees. It was lacey. Curse Alice for making me wear this. I really don't want to crawl in the bed next with him. All these thoughts started pouring into my head. "Bella?" I looked at Edward. He was grinning. "Aren't you going ot come to bed?" He patted the space next to him.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Aw Bella. Why did you have to fold your arms across your chest?" He looked down. I gasped and turned around. He laughed. "Oh come on. I was only kidding."

This is so weird. How am I supposed to get in the bed with him? I closed my eyes and quickly got in the bed. After a few minutes passed I snuck a peek over at him. He looked back at me smiling. I sighed and pulled the covers up to my neck. "I hate you." I whispered.

Edward laughed. "No you don't. You had sex with me. You have to feel something for me."

I sat up and swatted him in the head. "I told you to stop saying that!" It was so dark that I accidently hit his eye. He whimpered "Ouch!" I smiled. "Oh... I'm sorry, honey." I hissed 'honey'.

"Do you want to repeat our night?" Edward asked. He sounded so confident.

"Just go to sleep Edward." I sighed.

He wasn't listening to me. "Come on Bella."

"Go to sleep Edward." I repeated.

"Bella... it wasn't bad. You know it was fun."

I groaned and got out of the bed. I pulled the covers with me. "Where are you going?" He asked, as I headed for the door. "To sleep in Alice's room." I replied. There is no way that I'm letting him talk me into anything......tonight.

**Please review.**


	7. Sorry Alice, History Can Repeat Itself

**I was having a bit of writer's block, but I finally got some ideas. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter...:)**

**Bella's POV:**

Sleepily, I walked down the hallway towards Alice's room. Curse Edward for never shutting up. I pulled the sheet I was carrying, closer to me. Once I reached Alice's room, I just opened the door. "Hey Alice, I think I'll just sleep in here on your sofa. The only thing Edward is talking about is..." I looked up to see Jasper and Alice in her bed. Jasper on top of Alice. "SEX!" I screamed. I put my hand up over my eyes. I heard one of them gasp. "I am so so so so sorry."

I turned around to walk out. "Wait, Bella! Watch out for the..." I ran straight into the wall. "wall." Alice whispered.

Without turning around, I walked out of the room. "Once again... so sorry." I closed her door. Right across from Alice's room is Rosalie's. I studied the door for a minute. "I'm not even going to try going in there." I shook my head. With my luck, Emmett and Rosalie would be doing.... yeah.

I waited a few minutes before heading downstairs to the living room. I'll just crash on the sofa down there. It's better than listening to everything thats happening upstairs. That's for sure.

They must have the air conditioner on high because, as soon as I stepped off the last step, I felt instant cold air. I pulled the sheets up and around my head. I pinched it tight under my neck. I sighed and plopped down onto the sofa. I laid my head back onto a pillow. Falling asleep was much easier than I thought it would be. I was out only minutes after hitting the pillow.

It felt like I was only asleep for an hour or so. The sunlight woke me up, as always. I stretched out fully, until I remembered that I was on a sofa. I shouldn't be able to stretch this far. I heard a chuckle. It was Edward. I could easily tell. "What's so funny?" I asked, without opening my eyes. "You." Edward's answer was shot and simple.

My eyes shot open when I suddenly started to sink. I was in Edward's bed. He had jumped on the bed and landed right beside me. I sat up and looked down at him. He was lying on his side, head propped up by his hand, smiling. Was last night a dream? I looked straight into his eyes. "Please tell me I didn't walk in on Jasper and Alice last night."

Edward grinned, while shrugging. "Okay. You didn't walk in on Jasper and Alice last night. And you didn't run into the wall while trying to leave the room." We were silent for a few seconds. Then Edward burst out laughing. I turned my head slowly to glare at him. "Oh come on Bella. You have got to admit that's funny. Jasper thinks that you may still be in shock. That's why you slept all day."

I stared at him. "Huh?"

"Its one in the afternoon."

I shoved him a little. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Because you're a very heavy sleeper. Everyone was downstairs messing around and you didn't even hear them. I even carried you upstairs to sleep up here. You didn't wake up once. All though you did talk in your sleep."

I groaned. Oh no. "What did I say?"

Edward looked down at the bed. After a minute or two he looked up at me. "You said that you liked it here. At my house. And that... you don't really hate me. But that's about it. Nothing too bad."

Relief washed over me. At least it wasn't that bad. "If I ever talk in my sleep, just pour water on me. Maybe then I'll wake up!" Edward laughed and I couldn't help, but laugh too.

"I'll make sure I do that." He replied. I got out of bed and headed for the mirror. I don't look that bad. Thankfully. I looked past me in the mirrow, to Edward. He got up off the bed. "Hey... we're all going to go up to a club tonight. It's right outside of Seattle. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice and I are going. You wanna go with us?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said, excitedly. Without thinking I hugged Edward. I realized what I was doing and quickly pulled away. "Sorry." I smiled.

I went to go past him to the door. I wanted to head out and get something really cute to wear. Edward grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I stared up at him as he stared back at me. He looked down at my wrist and then pulled his hand away. He stuffed both hands into his pockets. "Um... where are you going?" He asked, casually.

"To find Alice. I want to go shopping. Is that okay?" I gave him a confused look.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Um... that sounds good." He went to the door. "Here. I'll let you get dressed." Once he left the room I sighed. What is up with him lately. I got dressed quickly and then ran downstairs. Alice ran up to me. She hugged me. "Bella! We need to go shopping!" Alice yelled. "That's what I came to tell you!" I replied.

Alice grabbed her keys off the counter. She gripped my hand and dragged me towards the front door. "Be home later!" With that, we were out the door.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

A car ride with Alice is always fun. She had the music blairing and everything. She's like the perfect friend. Out of nowhere Alice turned the radio down and became really serious. "Bella, I'm going to warn you about Edward."

I looked over at her while she was driving. "What are you talking about?"

"Well Edward is really... anxious. At clubs, he usually ends up doing something stupid. Drinking too much. You know. Stuff like that. But he always finds a girl and they have a stupid one night stand. It's so annoying. So.. if you're smart, keep Edward on a tight leash."

I laughed until the thought hit me. It was like to clouds crashing together, producing thouder. One night stands. What if Edward and I repeat that same night we had?

**So there it is...! Hope you like it! Do you think that Bella and Edward's history will repeat? Or will Bella be extra carefull the entire night. This chapter was kind of used to show Bella and Edward's relationship growing. The next chapter will be really interesting. Jealousy and everything. :) Review! Please!**


	8. JB, Do you forget?

**Bella's POV:**

Shopping wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Alice wanted to spend an hour in each store. By the time we got to the dress stores, I could barely walk anymore. But as soon as my eyes struck a cute purple dress, my legs were instantly cured. I practically jolted into the dress store. "Alice, look!" I yelled. The silk from the dress felt smooth under my palms. "I have to get this dress."

Alice skipped into the store lightly. "Oh Bella. It's so beautiful." Her eyes wondered up and down the dress. She then looked at me. "It'll look great on you. Trust me." Alice checked the size and then pulled the dress off of its hanger. "You have to try it on!" She shoved the dress into my hands and then gave me a little push towards the dressing rooms.

Even I have to admit that Alice was right. This dress does look amazing. It's purple, silky and has ruffles on the ends. The straps tie up at my neck in a V like style. I'd have to say that the best feature is it's short. It goes to right above my knees. I studied myself in the mirror. Tonight is going to be great. I'm not going to worry about Edward and I repeating our little night. I'll just be really careful not to drink too much. Everything will be fine.

I stepped out of the dressing room for Alice to see. She too was wearing a very cute dress. It was black and went to right below her knees. Alice looks great in dresses. "Wow. That looks great on you." I told her as she spun around. The dress flowed evenly through her. It had sparkles all around it. A typical dress for Alice.

"Thanks." Alice turned to admire mine. "That looks great on you too." A smile widened across her lips. "Is that the one you want? Or should we try on some more? Because I think I'm going to just go with this one."

I looked down at the dress thoughtfully. "Um... I think I'm just going to go with this one too. It looks great. No one can deny that." Alice smiled and we both turned to go back to our dressing rooms. At least now we can leave. I don't think my legs can make it any further in this darn mall. It's huge.

Within about twenty minutes, both of our dresses were paid for and we were heading out the door. Outside in the parking lot I collided with someone else, while staring out into space. "Oh I'm so sorry." I felt like such an idiot. If I was just paying attention.

The person I collided with turned out to be a guy a little older than me. Though he was very large in size. He turned around to face me. "No. That's no problem. It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. As usual." He smiled.

I smiled back. This guy was very cute, if I do say so myself. "Well I'm kind of clumsy myself." I admitted. I could feel the blush forming in my cheeks. They flushed pink. I held my hand out slowly. "Bella."

He took my hand without a second thought. "Jacob Black." He smiled down at me. I hadn't realized how unbelievably tall he is. Jacob handed me a flyer that he was carrying. "Hey, you should come up to Seattle tonight. They're having a grand opening for this new club."

I took the flyer and smiled. "Thanks. And I'm going there tonight anyway. So maybe I'll see you?"

Jacob nodded with the biggest grin ever. "Of course."

I waved slightly and then we each parted our ways. I walked over to Alice's car to see her waiting with a bit of an angry expression. "What?" I asked while getting in.

"Why were you flirting with that guy?" She asked.

"I wasn't." I lied.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Sure you weren't."

I bit my lower lip as Alice started to drive. So what if I was flirting? Edward isn't my real boyfriend. He's just a pretend one. And now I know what I'm missing out on. If I wasn't with Edward I could've really been flirting with that guy. Jacob Black.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

Loud music filled my ears as we entered the club. I smiled at how great this is. Edward was walking in front of me. He seemed a little distracted all night. Alice said it was because of my dress. But I beg to differ on that one.

To my surprise, Edward reached his arm back and took my hand. We walked all the way to a back table. The table was huge. Already sitting there, was his family. Emmett waved as we sat down.

"Come on Rose. Can't we dance? Just for a little?" Emmett was now pleading to Rosalie. She sighed and got up. "Yes!" Emmett cheered with excitement. "Hey guys you should come dance too." Emmett pointed to all of us.

I looked to Edward. He smiled and we went out to the main dance floor. Though as soon as we made it to the dance floor a slow song came on. I knew that Edward could feel the discomfort vibe between us. Though he grinned and pulled me closer.

I sighed at how awkward this is. The song stopped suddenly and another one came on. This was a very up beat one. Edward grinned at my expression, which was confused. "I'll go get us something to drink." He yelled over the music. I nodded.

Right after Edward disappeared, someone came up behind me. They placed their hand on my shoulder, which really freaks me out. All it does is remind me of those horror movies. I spun around quickly. "Jacob!" I smiled.

"Hi Bella." He gave me that wide smile once again.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great! I'm so glad you made it! I wasn't sure at first if you were just playing me or not, but I'm really happy that you're here." He placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "Do you want to dance?" He asked.

I looked around to see if Edward or any of his family were around me. They weren't. "Sure." I answered. He now took my hands. Everything was going perfect. Jacob really is a great dancer. After the song was over, yet another slow song came on. Typical. I placed my arms around Jacob's waist and he did the same to me. I smiled up at him. Halfway through the song I laid my head gently down on his chest. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward. He was holding two drinks, staring at both of us. His soft eyes turned to fury. Both of the drinks fell to the ground.

I didn't even say anything to Jacob. I pushed past him and rushed after Edward. He was moving so fast that it was hard to keep up with him. I watched him walk into a room in the back. He slammed the door and I reopened it right after him. "Edward!"

Edward looked around the room before his eyes laid on me. "Get out Bella!" He roared in anger.

"What is your problem?" I ran up to him so that I was standing in front of him. "I didn't do anything wrong! We were just dancing."

He stopped pacing around. "Just dancing!? I know that low piece of shit! He goes around stealing guys girlfriends all the time!"

"In case you forgot, I'm not your real girlfriend!" I shouted back.

Edward stepped closer to me. I could feel his warm breath against my face as he stared down at me. "As of now… you are." He spoke through his teeth.

"And I have no say in this at all?" I asked.

"No. Not at all." Edward replied.

I sighed. "You're just jealous."

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me even closer to him. "Listen Bella. We are going to go out there and enjoy ourselves for the rest of the night. Put on the little show for my family. Then tomorrow you can go back to being a stubborn pain in my ass!" He spoke clearly.

I glared up at him. He glared back down at me. The glaring match would've continued if Emmett hadn't opened the door. "Come on guys! You're missing all the fun."

Edward put on a fake smile. "We're coming Emmett." He held his hand out for me. I looked down at it and then brushed past him to the door. I didn't even turn around to get a look at the expression on his face. I really wished I would've.

**This was to introduce Jacob... and to show Edward's jealousy side. The club scene will continue into the next chapter where Edward and Jacob go at it. **


	9. Fight, accident

****

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! All the reviews I get I really just make my day. Now I'm not sure when I'll be updating after this chapter because I need to head off to the hospital tomorrow. I've been sick lately and I'm not sure what's up. So… as soon as I can I will post the next chapter!

Bella's POV:

I made my way back to the Cullen's table all the way in the back. When I was walking across the dance floor I saw Jacob out of the corner of my eye. He was already dancing with another girl. Maybe Edward is right about him. I turned around slightly to see that Edward was no longer behind me. He had stopped to talk to some girls at the bar. It seems like he is having a good time with them. I glared over at them before walking back towards Jacob. He immediately smiled at me and stopped dancing.

"Hey Jess? Do you mind if I dance with Bella?" Jacob was looking at the girl he was dancing with. She nodded with a smile. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Then she slid past me towards the bar.

I grinned at Jacob. If Edward can go around flirting with other girls then so can I. I slow danced with Jake twice before fast songs came on. Jacob took my hand in his and lead me toward the bar area. "Do you want a drink?" He yelled over the loud music that was pounding.

"Sure!" I replied. Jake handed me a martini. I pulled the lemon out of the glass and then slurped up. I never realized how good martinis actually were. I gulped the rest of the glass up. Jake stared at me with wide eyes. "I'll have another!" I announced.

Before long I had gulped down a total of seven martinis. I'm not even sure how long Jake and I have been drinking. Edward was no where to be seen. I was having the time of my life. It was almost like the first night that I met Edward.

To my surprise, Jake leaned in and kissed me. I was so shocked that I pulled away quickly. He gave me a shy smile. "Sorry." He whispered. I could barely hear him.

After that everything happened so quickly. Jake was pulled off of his chair from behind. He landed on his butt with a 'thud'. I looked up to see who did this. Edward. "You lousy piece of shit!"

Jacob looked up at me in disbelief. He then moved his head up to look at Edward. In a quick swift motion he was up on his feet. He turned around on his heel to fully face Edward. "Cullen." Jake sneered. "I should've known it was you."

Edward shoved Jacob backwards and I had to move to the side. "What the hell is your problem?!" Jake asked. He bumped into a woman with a full glass of a Mike's Hard Lemonade. She spilled it all over Jake.

"You are my problem." Edward spat the words at him. "You can never just go off and find your own girlfriend. You got to always put the moves on someone else's girl. Just like you did with Emmett and Rosalie. Too bad Rosalie hates your guts." He smirked.

Jake looked from me to Edward. "Wait. You're with Bella?"

Edward gave a firm stiff nod.

I was shocked when Jake started laughing. "Are you serious?! Bella is wasting her time on Edward Cullen? Wow. Bella… I thought you were better than that."

I folded my hands across my chest and glared at Jacob. I took a step closer to him. "Excuse me?!" I demanded.

Jacob's laughter stopped abruptly. "Huh?"

"You thought I was better than that?!" I snapped. With each word, I moved closer to him and he stepped back. Jacob put his hands up in defense. "No Bella. You don't understand. I didn't mean it like that." I leaned my head in closer to his face. "Didn't mean it like what?!"

"I just meant that you're wasting your time of Cullen." Jake answered, frightened.

I stopped and so did he. Then I got extremely close to him. "I'll be the judge of that. Not you." I turned my back on him to walk back to Edward. On the way back I started to feel really dizzy. Those seven drinks were really getting to me now. I reached my hand up to place it on my forehead. "Bella!" I could hear Edward scream my name. But then I saw nothing, but blackness.

****

(XxXxXxXxXxX)

I felt something cool get placed on my forehead. I opened my eyes and squinted. I was laying on a couch in a room I was not familiar with. Edward was kneeling beside me on the floor. I looked over at him. "Edward?" I tried to remember exactly what happened. Nothing.

When I went to sit up, Edward's hand stopped me. "Maybe you should just stay down for a bit." There was loud noises in the background. We must still be at the club in some room. I looked around. Yep. We are.

I don't really feel like arguing with Edward so I laid back down. "What happened?" I asked. After a very long moment he finally answered me. "You must've had too much to drink and you fainted."

Then it was all clear to me. The yelling at Jacob. Edward getting angry with Jacob. It was all perfectly clear. I looked over at Edward so that our eyes were meeting. Anger started to rise inside me. Him flirting with those girls and yelling at me for flirting was still on my mind. "I thought you said that I couldn't flirt with anyone!" I snapped. I didn't even want to listen to him, I got off the sofa and headed for the mirror.

Edward stood up and followed me. "I did say that!" He replied, not so friendly anymore.

"Oh!" I growled the word at him and turned around to face him. "But you were allowed to be flirting with those girls at the bar?!"

His eyes grew wide. "I wasn't flirting with them!"

"Yes you were!" I poked his chest with each word I yelled. "I saw you! Believe me I know what flirting is!"

Edward grabbed my shoulders to get me to stop poking him. "I also thought I told you that you can't start being a pain in my ass again until we leave!"

I gasped. "Oh Ha Ha. You think you're so funny don't you, Edward Cullen?" I asked. "Well you can say all the things you want, but you cannot tell me who I can flirt with and who I can't!"

"You can't flirt with anyone!" He yelled.

We were both fuming now. I could almost see the steam coming off of Edward's head. "And what's your problem with Jacob?! He seemed like a really nice guy!"

"That's the key word, Bella. Seemed!" Edward stepped closer to me. "Jacob Black is bad news Bella!"

"And what are you?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend!"

I glared at him. "You're not my real boyfriend." Edward had nothing to say to that. I picked up my coat that was sitting on the side of the couch. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. "I'm going home. I'll just take your car, okay. You can ride home with Alice." I didn't wait for an answer I just held out my hand for his keys. He stared at me long and hard before handing them over.

Out in the parking lot, it was empty. Except for the cars, of course. There was no one even outside. Everyone was inside having fun. Everyone, but me.

I got in Edward's silver Volvo and sat there for a few seconds. I slid the key into the ignition and waited. Maybe I shouldn't drive home after drinking so much. I'll make it, I decided. After driving for about ten minutes I pulled onto the major highway. I started feeling really dizzy again. I considered pulling over, but I really just want to get home. A car in front of me had its high beams on and they blinded me. I turned the wheel and then I head this loud beeping noise. It sounded like a tractor trailer's horn. I'm not sure what happened next, but the car was hit suddenly and I was thrown into the door. I looked forward and then I couldn't see anything.

****

Once again I'm really sorry that I don't know when I'll be updating. Pray that everything goes well for me tomorrow and maybe I'll be able to update faster. I hope you all like this chapter. In the next chapter… Edward is going to tell Bella that he……………..


	10. Doctor say what?

****

Sorry for the wait guys. Thanks for all the reviews in the previous chapter. I didn't think that I would be in recovery for two weeks. I had a serious gull bladder infection. So all of you who enjoy tea… don't drink too much of it like I did. =]. I hope you like this chapter. I took some time trying to decide what should happen. And please don't kill me for the ending of this chapter.

Edward's POV:

I nearly plowed over six people when I rushed into Seattle's main hospital. I never realized how many people actually came to the hospital. Though, Carlisle is a doctor. At Forks hospital we hardly see a crowd this big.

When I spotted the emergency check in desk, I sprinted. I tripped over an old lady's wheelchair, stumbled past a little boy with crutches and landed at the front desk. I pulled myself up straight to look at the lady. She had red hair that was almost orange. It was curly and cut down to her shoulders. When she looked up at me, she smiled. There was a line of lipstick across her front teeth. I cringed and tried my best to ignore it. "Hi. Can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh yes. Could you please tell me where Isabella Swan's room is. I have to see her. Its an emergency." Once I spoke Bella's name, my mind started to race off. What if Bella was seriously hurt? What if she would never recover? What if she doesn't make it through any of this? I closed my eyes and looked down waiting for an answer. "What's taking so long?!" I didn't realize that I said my question out loud. Or should I say, yell my question.

The lady at the desk looked up at me with a slight glare. "She's in room 603. The sixth floor. But…" I didn't wait for her to continue. I ran towards the elevator until I saw the pack of people about to enter it. I changed paths and ran full speed towards the stairs. I pushed open the double-wide doors and headed up the steps. I skipped two at a time, occasionally skipping three.

I made it up to floor six in record time. I ran all the way down to room 603 and bumped into a doctor that was also headed there. "Oh excuse me." The male doctor turned around. "No. It was my fault. I was just trying to get up here as fast as I could." I replied. The doctor smiled. "Are you headed into this room too?" I asked.

"Yes." He held his hand out for me. "I'm Dr. Thomas." He opened the door to 603. I found myself slightly scared to go in. All those horrible questions I had before, started to pour back in my head. Dr. Thomas nodded for me to go ahead in. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The sight of Bella was unbearable for me. Knowing that it was all my fault that she is in here, made it all worse. Bella laid on the bed completely silent. Her eyes closed and I could see that she was on a breathing tank. She looked completely helpless. "What's wrong with her?" I chocked the question out.

Dr. Thomas grabbed a clipboard and started flipping through papers. "Okay. Isabella Swan…" I interrupted him quickly. "Bella." I corrected. Dr. Thomas looked up. "Bella. She was in a serious car accident. Her car collided with a tractor trailer. She suffered head injuries, a broken leg, maybe eye damage and she slipped into a coma." He explained.

"Oh my god." I looked down at the floor. "When is she going to wake up?"

It took Dr. Thomas a few minutes to answer. That's not a good sign at all. "We're not sure. Honestly. It could be minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and even years. This accident was serious."

I could feel the water slowly rising up behind my eyes. "This is all my fault. I let her drive. She was so angry with me. I overreacted over everything." What about Charlie? What am I supposed to tell him?

"I'll give you some time alone." Dr. Thomas headed for the door. By the time he reached it small tears were falling. I couldn't control them.

I pulled a chair up close to Bella's bedside. I sat there and watched her for a little. Wondering what would've happened if I would've just drove her home myself. I reached out and placed my hand over top of hers. "I'm so sorry Bella. Please. Please. Forgive me, Bella. Please. I'm so sorry." I kissed her hand. I did this. All of this. "Bella… I think… that maybe…I l…" I turned around when the door opened. "What do you want?" I growled.

"I called Alice. I wanted to see if she wanted to go shopping tomorrow. She said that you were here at the hospital with Bella. Is she okay?"

Anger was rising up even more inside me. I glared at Tanya. Yes Tanya. How dare she even come here. She started to get closer to Bella's bed and I jumped out of my seat. "Stay away from her." I pointed a solid finger at her. "Since when do you care about Bella anyway?"

"I really only came down here to see how you were doing." Tanya admitted.

"Well I'm fine. I just need something to drink." I headed for the door. "I don't want you in here while I'm not."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Edward. Don't you trust me?"

"No actually. I don't." I opened the door and waited for Tanya to leave. She did and I followed her out.

I spent a little while longer in the food court then I attend. Tanya finally decided to leave about five minutes ago. I retreated to the elevator and back up to the sixth floor. Bella's door is cracked. I remember closing it. I even checked to make sure it was secure. I made a confused look before heading into the room. My mouth nearly dropped to the floor when I saw Tanya. She was messing around with Bella's oxygen tank. Her hand was touching one of the plugs in an outlet. "What the hell are you doing?!" I ran over and pulled Tanya back. The plug she was touching was connected to her oxygen tank. My eyes grew wide. "You were trying to kill Bella."

Tanya whipped around to face me. "I… its not what it looks like."

"You were going to pull the plug on Bella's oxygen. You would've killed her. You were going to kill her!" I was so furious. Tanya started to back away. I bundled my fists together trying my hardest not to hit her.

"Get out." I didn't yell, I spoke very stern. "Get the hell out and don't ever come near me or my family ever again."

"Edward you don't understand."

"You almost murdered Bella! I think I understand perfectly! Get the hell out this hospital! Now!" I shoved Tanya towards the door. She walked out of it. I slammed the door shut with all my strength. I turned around letting my back hit the door. I looked over at Bella. She was beginning to stir. "Bella." I quickly went to her side. "Bella can you hear me? Bella!"

Bella started moving more now. She squinted and then finally opened her eyes. "Edward?" She whispered. I smiled. "Bella, you're okay? Bella!"

She lifted her hand out. "Edward? Where are you?"

My smile faded quickly. "Bella, I'm right here. Can't you see me?" I grabbed her hand so that she knew where I was. She turned to face me. "Edward I can't see you." Her eyes wide open, looking directly at me and she can't see me? "Oh god."

****

Please review! And don't be mad at me for leaving that awful cliff hanger.


	11. This isn't a joke

****

Okay so I got a lot of reviews last chapter about Bella being blind. I've been playing this part for a long time now. So I hope you like it. Oh and there was stuff in the reviews about Tanya. She'll be brought back in later.

Edward's POV:

I started flipping out. Running around the room. Banging my head into the wall. "Oh my god, Bella! You can't see! She can't see! Oh no!" I hit the door with my fist. "Bella can't see! Oh no!" I stopped yelling and running around the room when I heard her laughing. I stopped and turned to face her. "Bella? Why are you laughing?" I asked, very confused.

Bella kept on laughing. Finally she settled down. "Edward I was only kidding. I was messing with you." She started laughing again. I'm not sure if it was at her 'joke' or my shocked face. "You should really see your expression." Yep my face. Of course.

"I don't understand. You can see me?" I asked, moving closer to her. "Yes I can see you. I was only kidding. My little joke was for making me pretend to be your girlfriend. I mean come on. I had to get you back somehow." She answered.

I glared at Bella. Get me back? I went closer to her. "Prove that you can see me." I placed my hands on either side of her.

Bella looked up at me with a smirk. "Well first of all. You're wearing a white collared shirt with blue stripes. You're wearing very dark blue jeans. And you're glaring over me. Enough proof?" She asked, sarcastically.

"It's a miracle that you even woke up, Bella. This soon anyway. Do you even remember the crash?" I asked.

She laughed, which caught me off guard. "What crash?" I stared at her in disbelief. She's trying to pull another fast one over me. My shocked face turned into another glare. "Bella, this isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. You're the one trying to say I was in a crash." She paused. "Oh I get it. You're trying to get back at me now. Good one Edward." I can't believe it. Bella actually started laughing about this. What the hell?

"Then how can you remember that you're my pretend girlfriend?" I asked, right as the question popped into my head.

Bella shrugged and sat up. Her eyes traveled around the room. "Where am I?" She asked. Her eyes made it to the breathing tank and machines beside her. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the IV in her arm. With one quick motion she gripped it with her hand and started pulling. "Bella stop!" I grabbed her hand, pulling it away from the IV. "You can't pull that out!"

"What the hell are you trying to do to me, Edward?!" Bella yelled. "Why am I in a fucking hospital?! This is by far the worst joke you could ever pull on me!" She struggled against my grip to reach for the IV again. "Putting a fake IV in my arm is even worse! What did you do? Pay the doctors?! You're sick!" Her yelling was only giving me a headache.

I groaned. "Bella stop. This isn't a joke! You were in a car accident! We went to that club! We got in an argument! I let you take the Volvo home and this is what happened. You were in a coma for about two hours! This isn't some joke that I'm trying to pull on you! You're really in the hospital! I'm really hear with you! This isn't a joke! Okay? Does any of that ring that slightest of bells?"

Bella stopped struggling and stared up at me. Her expression turned soft. I could see the shock move across her face. "I was in an accident?" She croaked the question out. I didn't know exactly what to say, so I just nodded.

Her body went weak. She looked down to the foot of the bed. I could see pain come across her face too. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Her eyes were getting watery. I looked down at her and released my grip on her wrists. I stepped back. "I'll call the doctor in." I went to turn, but she reached out and pulled my hand. "No Edward. Please don't." She pleaded.

I sighed. "He needs to know that you woke up."

She shook her head. "Not yet… please. I can't deal with doctors right now." I nodded and pulled my chair back up to her bed side. I sat there and watched her intently. Wondering what she was thinking. She reached out and put a hand over top of mine. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. I chuckled at her question.

"I was wondering what you're thinking." I admitted.

"I'm scared." She answered so quickly that I had to run her answer over in my head a couple of times. "Why?" I asked. "I'm right here, Bella. You don't have to be scared."

Bella turned to look at me. "I'm scared that none of this is real. I feel like you're going to disappear." She whispered.

I stood up and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I'm right here."

She inhaled deeply before nodding. She didn't seemed convinced. "Do you want to me to prove that I'm not going anywhere?" I asked. She looked up at me again and then nodded. I gently moved her body over in the bed. I lifted the sheets up and wrapped them around her. Then I slid into the bed beside her and wrapped my arm around her. She sighed and laid her head down on my chest. She inhaled slowly. "Thank you." She whispered. In a matter of time, she was asleep. I sighed too and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

****

(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)

__

Bella backed away from me. She kept backing up until she hit a wall. I went to speak, but nothing came out. "Stay away from me!" Bella yelled. "Don't even come near me!"

"Oh Bella. You can't keep running away from me." It was a girl's voice.

Bella looked so frightened. She put her hands out in front of her to defend herself. "You tried to kill me! Too many times! Just stay away from me! You can have Edward, okay! Just leave me the hell alone!"

I was shocked. What is going on here?

"I have to make sure you're gone." The girl said. "For good." I could see a shadow rising over Bella's body. "Poor Bella. Sorry you have to go, but Edward is mine."

I could see the shadow of a pistol form beside Bella on the wall. Bella cringed. "Please don't." She whispered.

"Please don't!" The girl mocked, before laughing. "Just tell me one thing Bella. Okay? Do you loved Edward Cullen?"

Bella didn't answer. She stood frozen in place. Scared for her life. Out of nowhere she started crying. "Yes."

I ran towards Bella trying to shove her out of the way as I heard the pistol being cocked. "Bella run! Go! Don't just stand there!" Bella turned to look my way. She looked very confused. "Edward?" She reached out and then I heard it. The gun shot. Bella fell limp.

I sat up quickly. I was panting and sweating. I looked around the room. The hospital. Bella was laying next to me. She was still sound asleep. Her one hand clutching onto my shirt. I sighed and placed a cool hand over my forehead.

It was only a dream. I didn't get to see who the other girl was that killed Bella, but I had a pretty good idea who it was.

****

Well there it is. Hope you all liked it. Please review! u


	12. Small fights and Secrets

**Yet another update! Hope you all enjoy! There won't be another update until Sunday night. Sorry guys. But I hope you like this one. Okay to make everything in this story work, I've decided to keep Jacob a werewolf. Sorry to all the vampire fans...because I myself am one, but I need Jacob to be a werewolf. You'll find out why eventually...**

**Bella's POV:**

I could hear rustling around the room, but I don't want anyone to know that I'm awake. The bed feels lighter now, so I assume Edward got up. There was a crash and then the sound of breaking glass. My eyes flashed opened. Jacob Black is standing at the foot of my bed. He looked down at the floor and then back up to me. "Oh, sorry Bella! I didn't mean to wake you up." He quickly bent over, then back up holding a hand full of flowers. "I got you these. They were in a vase, but the vase kind of slipped through my fingers. I'm sorry." He walked over to my side, handing me the flowers.

Yellow roses. Very pretty. I inhaled their scent and then smiled. "Thanks Jake." I laid them down on the bed beside me. I looked up at Jacob for a few minutes without breaking a blink. I had to pull myself out of my thoughts when he started talking. "Bella, how did all this happen?" He asked. "One minute you were there, then you weren't."

I sighed. "Honestly Jake. I don't remember anything that happened. Not a thing. I don't remember leaving the club. Or anything after that. I wish I could tell you, but I just can't remember."

Jake sat in the chair that is reserved for Edward. I stared at him for a minute and then forced a small smile. Jake looked down at his shirt. "What? I got something on me? A stain?" He grinned and I couldn't help, but laugh. "No you're fine! I was just thinking."

There was long silence between us. "Well. I'm getting my hair cut short tomorrow. Do you think it will look okay?" He pulled on a long strand of hair. Then he blew it away from his face. I nodded. "Yeah. It'll look fine."

Before Jake could even get out another word, the door flew open. "Jeez!" I jumped and nearly fell out of the bed. Edward walked in with his hand over his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bella. But that lousy doctor of yours is busy..." He looked up and I bit my lower lip. I waited for him to explode with anger, but it never came. I sighed with relief. Edward's eyes traveled across the room towards the chair that Jake is sitting in. I stared at Jake with wide eyes, warning him not to turn around.

Jake shrugged and shot me a huge grin. He slowly turned around in his seat. "Hi Edward."

I rolled my eyes and threw my head back, angrily. "Jacob." Edward said, stiffly. He walked casually past Jake, towards me. He stopped at my side and placed a cool hand on my cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned. I inhaled slowly. "Fine. I just really want to get out of here." I answered. I am really getting sick and tired of the whole hospital thing. The smell bothers my nose and reminds me of an Asylum. Not that I've ever been there, but its just the picture I get in my head.

"I'm trying to get you home as soon as I can. Since everything is going fine you should be out of here in two days. Maybe even sooner." He chuckled at my expression. I really don't want to be here any longer. Ugh. I glanced over at Jake. He was smiling at Edward and I. "So are you two together? Like more than friends?" He asked.

"No." I answered. "Yes." Edward replied at the same exact time. We both stopped and looked at each other. I stared into Edward's green eyes for a very long moment. He raised an eye brow and I glared. He grinned in return.

"Welll which is it?" Jacob asked.

I broke my glare on Edward to look at Jake. "I don't know. Apparently Edward knows more than I do."

"And apparently Bella doesn't remember her promises." Edward shot back.

I turned back to Edward. He still had that stupid grin on his face. I formed a fist and made sure Edward could see it. "Oh I'll show you want promises I remember." I spoke through gritted teeth. Edward's grin faded and a look of panic formed.

Jake stood up. "Well it looks like you two need sometime to talk." He chuckled. "Give me a call, Bella when you get out of here."

"I will. And thanks for the flowers Jake. I love them." He leaned down and gave me a quick hug. I smiled one last time before he left the room. As soon as he was gone I moved my head over to Edward. The smile faded instantly. "What the hell was that Bella?!" Edward asked. "Are you trying to blow my cover?!"

I blinked a few times. "What cover?"

"Uh the one where you pretend to be my girlfriend?" Edward gave me a look of pure stupidity.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh right. That one."

"Yeah that one!" Edward snapped. "Because if I go down you're going down with me!"

I reached up and smacked his arm. "What was that for?" He yelped. "For being rude! I am not going down with you! This whole thing was your stupid idea!" I yelled. "A stupid idea that you agreed to!" Edward pointed out. I sighed. "Whatever."

"What about earlier? I thought we were connecting." Edward said, softer.

"Connecting? You mean when you were laying down with me? You're probably just trying to sleep with me again!" I snapped.

Edward groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh yes because that was my intention all along." He said, sarcasticaly.

"Probably." I muttered.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Bella? You awake?" The door started to open slowly. I shot Edward a panicked look. "He doesn't know!"

Edward looked back at me. "Well he's about to!" Then we hurried into positions.

**Review ;)**


	13. Closer to Edward

****

Hey guys! I was so lost on this chapter. That's why I didn't update! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!

Bella's POV:

Quickly I grabbed Edward's hand while he sat down in the chair beside my bed. "Dad!" I said, with the most excited tone I could produce. Charlie peeked around the door before fully entering. His eyes traveled at a fast pace to mine and Edward's linked hands. He scoffed something under his breath. "I'm so glad you came!" I added, trying to distract him. Charlie must've found out that Edward had allowed me to drive home knowing that I had a lot to drink.

Charlie gave a wearily glance at Edward. He then straightened himself out. "Hi Bells." I smiled at the nickname he always calls me by. He handed me a vase full of purple tulips. "Uh here. I picked them up in the Gift Shop." I took them from his hands and placed them on the stand beside me. "Oh! And these." He handed me a red box full of chocolates. "Thanks dad." I reached up with one arm to give him a hug.

I looked over his shoulder at Edward. He was looking back at me with worry. I could tell that he feels uncomfortable around Charlie now. That's just wonderful. I decided to try and enlighten both of their moods. "Well if it wasn't for Edward being here with me the whole time I'd probably be..." My voice trailed off once I realized that Edward didn't really help me tonight. He let me drive, didn't he?

Charile noticed that I couldn't find anything positive to say about Edward's presense tonight. "Humph." He muttered under his breath. I went to put my hands on my hips, but forgot that I'm trapped in this awful hospital bed. I'd much rather be in Edward's bed. Though I'd never admit it to him. Shh. "So uh, how exactly did this accident happen? Carlisle called me and said that you had too much to drink."

I bit my lower lip, hoping he wouldn't be angry with me. I'd rather him be mad at Edward. Is that selfish?! "Yeah we were all at a night club having fun. Edward, Jacob and I all got into a little tiff. So I drove home, knowing i had too much to drink. It's my fault dad." I admitted.

"Jacob? He was at this club?" He asked. I felt Edward's hand stiffen in mine. I gave Charlie a confused look. He knew Jacob. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Jacob, dad?"

He rubbed his mustache, while thinking. "Jacob Black, right?"

I looked over at Edward, with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah." I replied. Charlie looked at me in disbelief then. "Bells, don't tell me you forgot about the Blacks. Remember Billy? You really have been away for a long time."

Then I remembered. Billy and Jacob Black. Dad's best friend's son. "Jacob and I used to make mudpies when we were little." I annouced, proud that I remembered. Charlie nodded with a bright smile. "I wonder if he knows who I am. I only told him my first name..."

"This is great! You and Jacob are gonna be best friends again!" Charlie gave me another hug, only it was tighter. I smiled too. I almost forgot that Edward was in the room until he cleared his throat. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Billy is going to be so happy that you two have reunited!" He pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. "May I?" He asked, while heading for the door.

"Go ahead." I answered, while rolling my eyes.

I waited until he was out of the room and the door was shut before I turned to Edward. He let go of my hand and stood up. "So. You've known Jacob for a while then?" He asked. I sighed and now rolled my eyes at him. Was this Jacob thing ever going to end? He's my friend. At least he came to make sure I was okay. Then again, so did Edward.

"You heard Charile. He's just an old friend. I didn't even remember him." That seemed to brighten him up a bit. He shurgged slightly. "I guess you have a point." He said, softly. I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry Edward, okay. Remember our deal? I'm yours for a month. It's only been a week." He gave me a grin, before leaning down to kiss my forehead. I sighed, just wanting to get out of here.

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

Finally I was freed from the hospital. Turns out, the doctors in Seattle aren't very smart. I never had a coma or any of that. I was just knocked out. Carlisle came through and convinced them to let me out. But that wasn't even the hardest part. I had to convince Charlie that I was free to go out on my own. He of course, did not approve of me staying with Edward. A deal is a deal though.

I had to admit that I was very happy to be in Edward's bed again. The hospital just makes me sick to my stomach. "Bella please just lay down." Edward's begging snapped me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back onto the pillow. I was perfectly fine, sitting up. But no. I have to lay down to ease Edward's nerves. He still thinks that I need to recover from the accident.

"Look, I'm laying down." I said, sighing.

He walked over to my side of the bed and handed me a glass of water. "I can't drink it while laying down." I said, slightly annoyed. He sighed and sat the glass down on the night stand. "Well. I've got to find some way to entertain you." His eyes traveled around the room. "How about some movies?" He asked.

That got my attention. "Yes! You like horror, right?" I asked, quickly.

He grinned. "Of course."

Within minutes Edward was changed into his pjamas and putting Halloween in. He hit the light off before crawling into bed. I tried to keep my distance, but twenty minutes into the movie, I started to get scared. Yeah I know I act all tough, but this movie is scary. I glanced over at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He looked perfectly content. So, slowly I inched closer to him hoping he would take the hint.

Thankfully he did. His arm reached out and pulled me closer to him. I was a little uneasy at first trying not to lead him on. But I found myself wanting to be closer to him. I pressed myself up against his stone chest. I didn't even care about the movie anymore. My body was aching to be even closer to Edward. He looked down at me and smiled. "Are you that scared Bella?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my face. My next move, surprised us both.

**Please review. I promise I'll update quicker again!**


	14. On your side

****

Bella's POV:

I leaned in further, just wanting to kiss Edward once. Just once. He's actually not that bad. So I closed my eyes, feeling his warm breath against my face. Then CRACK! His head smashed into mine. "Ow!" I reached up to grip my head in pain. "What the hell Edward!" I jumped out of the bed, running for his bathroom. No doubt a bruise would form from this one. "Damn it." I muttered under my breath as I ran into the door. Of course, he keeps it shut.

The lights switched on and I ran to the mirror. Yep. A huge red mark was on my forward. Probably on his too. Edward appeared out of nowhere behind me. "Oh my god. Look at that." He laughed as he looked at my forehead in the mirror. "We have matching marks." He leaned in to get a better look at his. "That's gonna leave a bad black and blue mark." He was still laughing. I shoved him without even thinking. So hard, that he fell backwards into the tub. "What the hell is your problem?!" He cried.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh!" I yelled in frustration. Edward was behind me again. I could hear his footsteps on the carpet. "Oh!" I growled as I spun around to face him. "You are my problem! I can't stand this anymore!"

Edward's face got red with anger. I knew he's been waiting to explode for quite some time. Now I was giving him the perfect chance to do it. "You're unbelievable Bella!" He screamed. "What is your issue with everything! You have such an attitude and act like a priss!" My eyes got wide, but he didn't seem to care. "You blame me for everything! It's your damn fault that we have these marks!"

"Mine?!" I folded my arms across my chest. "You always have to rush things! You rushed me to have sex with you! You rushed me into the hospital by letting me drive your car! And you rushed me when I went to kiss you!"

His face was getting even more red by the minute. I could feel my face burning up too. "I didn't rush you to do anything! Maybe if you weren't so damn beautiful I wouldn't have been attracted to you in the first place!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please Edward! Don't even try to flatter me. We're way past that!"

There was steam flowing off the top of his head by the minute. I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, heading for the door. Throwing it open, I went down the hall. I am leaving. "Bella!" Edward yelled loudly. Alice and Jasper's bedroom door opened as I passed by. "Bella?" Alice's calm voice asked, confused. I ignored her and went straight for the steps.

As soon as my feet hit the floor downstairs, I was pulled backwards. "Bella please stop!" Edward's face was inches away from mine as I stared up at him. "I'm going home to Charlie." I declared, while pushing past him to get to the front door. "Bella you can't leave!" Edward sighed.

I thrust open the front door feeling the cool breeze hit my feet. As I ran to my truck, I started digging in my pockets for my keys. Shoot! They're in my other jeans. Groaning, I kicked the side of my truck with all my strength. Drops of water began to fall on my head and shoulders. Oh great. It's raining. Stupid Forks and it raining all the damn time! I pressed my back up against my truck and just stood there for awhile. I'm not sure how long, but it must've been over ten minutes. The rain had gotten harder as the time passed. Before long, the front door opened revealing Edward.

He pulled on a sweatshirt, before coming outside. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest. Only now did I realize that my hair was drenching wet. Drops of water were running down my arms.

Edward didn't say anything once he reached my truck. All he did was press his back up against my truck too and stand there. Both of us just looking off into space. After a few minutes passed by his arm came out in front of me, holding my jacket. Willingly I took it. I threw it over my shoulders, relieved at the warmth.

More minutes passed. I glanced over at Edward through the corner of my eye. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, staring ahead. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, breaking our unending silence.

He turned his head to look at me. "Doing what?"

I sighed. "Treating me this way. You treat me like you're always on my side. No matter how mad I am at you. No matter how much I yell at you. You always seem to treat me like you're on my side."

Edward chuckled, flashing me his goofy crooked smile. "That's because I am on your side Bella."

He moved himself so that he was standing in front of me now. "Yeah, but you don't have to be nice to me all the time." I breathed the words out, not being able to really look him in the eye. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Who says I have to be?" He asked. When I didn't answer, he continued. "Bella I want to."

"Why would you even want to?" I asked, biting my lower lip. "We have too much fun fighting."

He laughed. "Well even though that's completely true. I have to say that through all your stubbornness, I enjoy being around you. Making you laugh. Just being with you makes me happy."

I put my hand up to stop him. "Oh god no, Edward! Don't pour your soul out to me right here!" I laughed.

He put his hands up in defense. "No, no. I'm not. Trust me. I just thought maybe it would cheer you up. And possibly…put you in a good mood."

I raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Why?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders, suppressing a laugh. "What?" I asked, shoving his shoulder slightly. "Nothing, nothing. It's just…once you see that mark on your forehead, you might just flip out again."

I gasped and immediately looked up at his. I could only imagine what mine looked light. Edward's was like a huge circle of black and blue. "Oh no." I reached up to touch his. "Does it hurt?" He flinched back. "Only when you touch it!" He replied. I laughed. "Sorry."

"Not that I want to ruin the moment or anything, but can we go back inside?" He asked, casually.

"Oh!" I looked up at the dark sky. It wasn't really raining anymore, but I was still drenched with water. "Yeah of course. I was so caught up that I forgot we were still outside."

While we were walking back towards the house, I fought my better judgment and took Edward's hand. He smiled down at me. Enough said there. But what really happened between us tonight? Anything? I guess we'd just have to wait and see where this takes us.

****

(XxXxXxXxXxX)

The next morning I was more than eager to get out of bed and start the day. Something in the pit of my stomach just screamed that today was going to be a good day. Edward was already up with his side of the bed made. I skipped down the steps and into the kitchen. The first one to greet me was Esme. "Good morning Bella." She smiled brightly at me.

"Good morning." I replied. Mostly everyone was at the table eating already. I walked to the seat beside Edwards, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He cocked his head and looked up at me in disbelief. I shrugged a shoulder, grinning.

"Dude Bella!" Emmett's voice thundered. "What happened to your head?!" He burst out into a roar of laughter.

I reached up to cover the mark with my hand. "Shut up Emmett."

"And look at Edward's! What were you two doing last night!?" Emmett continued to laugh up a storm.

"Emmett!" Esme snapped, giving him a look of warning.

Alice stood up from her seat suddenly. "Hurry and finish eating Bella, we have to get going soon."

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping!"

Everyone in the room groaned, except for Emmett. He was laughing silently and pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes. "Shopping for what?" I asked. "

"Edward silly!" She clapped her hands together in excitement. "Tomorrow is his birthday!"

When I didn't say anything, Alice grew quiet. "Wait. Edward didn't tell you?"

****

Please review! Awww Bella and Edward are falling in love! Or are they?


	15. Surprise?

**Bella's POV:**

"Edward!" I shouted surpriesd. "What didn't you tell me tomorrow is your birthday?" He shrugged slightly. I raised an eyebrow when I realized that's all he planned to do. "Don't you think that's kind of important?" Emmett suddenly burst out in a roar of laughter for no apparent reason. All of us turned to give him a confused look. "Anyway..." I looked back at Edward."

He gave me a small smile. "To me, age is just a number Bella. It doesn't really matter all that much to me." His answer made my eyes grow wide. How can someone not care about their age or birthday? "Is that bad?" He asked, reading my expression. I shook my head, not wanting to be honest with him.

"Edward is just weird like that." Alice chimed in from behind me. "Every year I try to show him that birthdays do matter." She brushed past me. I opened my mouth to say something else, but the phone rang, breaking my focus. "Hello?" Alice made a funny look at me after she said 'hello'. "Um sure. Hold on." She motioned me over with her free hand. Quickly I got up wondering who would be calling for me. Alice handed me the phone and mouth; "Charlie." Shoot.

"Hello?"

"Bells!" Charlie's unusal cheerful voice sounded through the reciever. "I tried your cell phone, but no one picked up." Oh right. I kept forgeting to charge my cell. I'd have to do that after this phone call. Don't forget Bella. Do not forget!

"Oh, sorry dad. So what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come over today. Maybe have dinner. Watch the big baseball game that's on tonight."

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. Shopping again with Alice, or spending the day with Charlie? I think I'll go with Charlie on this one. I'll just tell Alice to pick something up for Edward and we'll say it's from me. "Uh sure dad. That'd be great."

"Yes!" Charlie yelled happily. "Thanks Bells! I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah. See you soon dad." I hung up the phone slightly confused and suspicious. Dad was really excited for me to come over. Maybe because I haven't been home in awhile? I don't know. I turned back around to face the table again. "Change of plans Alice. I've have to go over and have dinner with Charlie." Alice gave me a pouted expression. "Aw, don't be upset. Just take Rosalie instead. Alice perked up and gave Rosalie an excited look before jumping out of her seat.

Edward stood up to walk his plate over to the sink. "So you're going to Charlie's for the afternoon?" He gave me a sly grin. I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Why? Would you like to come?" He shook his head, while rinsing his plate off. He turned the water off and turned to look at me. "Bella I don't want to burst your bubble, but I don't think Charlie likes me all that much."

I laughed. "Well maybe, but that doesn't mean you can't go with." In fact, I really did want Edward to go. I didn't want ot be stuck there alone with Charlie. No doubt I'd get bored after awhile. I'd need some sort of entertainment. Edward would be perfect. I gave him a pleading look. "Please." I begged.

His eyebrows pulled together, undecided. "Fine." He finally replied after seconds of silence. I smiled approvingly.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

The car ride to Charlie's was pretty silent. Edward spoke about two words. Telling me, "It's raining." To that, I just nodded. I gazed out the window as we pulled onto Charlie's street. It seemed like forever since I'd actually been home. I wonder if Charlie went through my room while I was gone? My thoughts were put on hold as soon as I spotted a truck in the driveway. "Charlie has a truck? I thought he only drove his police cruiser around." Edward commented. "He doesn't have a truck." I hissed, while I got out of the car, slamming the door shut.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked, over the roof of the car.

"It's Billy Black's truck." I answered, walking up the hood to meet up next to Edward. "Which means Charlie called the Black's to come over too. He's trying to set me up with Jacob."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's not very fond of you, remember?" I replied. Leave it to Charlie. I should've known he was up to something the second he called. Always trying to make things go his way. I can't wait to see his face when he opens the door and sees that Edward is with me. In fact...it wouldn't be so bad to get back at Charlie. "Give me your hand, Edward." He reached his hand out to mine.

We walked up the driveway to the front porch. Before I rang the doorbell, I made sure to press myself up closer to Edward. The door flew open. "Bells! I thought you'd..." His voice trailed off once he saw us. "...never get here." He made a face at us.

"Hey dad." I gave him a fake smile, so he'd no I was onto him the whole time.

Charlie glared at me, opening the door wider. "Come on in." As soon as we stepped in, I spotted Jacob. Billy sat in his wheelchair beside Jacob. I felt myself go instantly tense. I glanced beside me to see how Edward was holding up. He sure didn't seem to nervous now. In fact, he was more calm than I was. "Hey Bella!" Jacob jumped off of the sofa to greet me.

"Jacob." I tried to sound surprised. "I didn't expect you to be here." I shot a glare at Charlie, who was glaring at Edward.

"Yeah. Charlie invited dad and I over for dinner." I couldn't blame Jacob for Charlie's faults so, I turned away from him. "That's such a surprise." I said, over my shoulder. "Dad. Kitchen please. Now." I heard Charlie grunt from behind me. I ignored him, continuing to walk into the kitchen.

When I heard Charlie's lumbering footsteps behind me stop, I spun around to face him. "What the hell dad?!" I whisper-shouted. "How could you do this to me?!"

Charlie's eyes widened in innocence. "Do what?"

"You're trying to set me up with Jacob!"

He started grinding his teeth together. He always does that when he's nervous. "I'm sorry Bells." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You could've told me that you were bringing Edward with you."

I sighed angrily. "He's my boyfriend dad! What else would you expect?"

Charlie arched an eyebrow. "Oh come on Bells. He's not your real boyfriend." He accused.

My mouth suddenly went dry. Was Charlie onto us or just trying to get me to admit something? When I didn't reply he pointed a firm finger at me. "I knew it!" He cried.

**So....Charlie is onto Bella and Edward's little plan...or is he? Hehe. I love writing those cliff hangers. **


	16. Bella is a what?

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I feel really bad. I hope you guys can forgive me. I didn't even know where I was going to take this story next and I still don't. So just try and get threw this with me. I'm going to let each of the words flow. OH! New Moon came out on Saturday!!! I was so happy! Yay! Jacob! Okay anyway...on with the story!**

**Bella's POV:**

Sighing, I rolled my eyes. It would be so much easier to just play it off cooly. Charlie is insane. There's no possible way he could know if Edward and I are in a pretend relationship. "Get a grip, Dad." I muttered, frustrated by Charlie's poor accusations. "You know me way better than that. Why would I pretend to be dating someone just for the heck of it?" By the look on his face, I could tell that he seemed to be buying my excuse.

Charlie stuffed his hands into his pockets awkwardly. He began to sway slowly back and forth on one foot. "I guess you're right Bells." He paused to take in a sharp breath. I opened my mouth to reply, but the doorbell rang. Charlie gave me a dumbfounded look and grabbed his wallet off the counter. "That should be that pizza guy."

"You ordered pizza?" My tone sounded shocked, but I really wasn't. I should've known that Charlie wouldn't be cooking for us. Especially if he was having Billy over. All the two of them want to do is sit around eating pizza, drink beer and watch baseball games. Have they ever been married before? Or is this just a regular guy thing? Edward doesn't act like that. Speaking of Edward.

As soon as Charlie left the kitchen, Edward entered. "You're father is quite funny." He stated with a small smile as he approached me.

"You heard everything?" I questioned, slightly annoyed that Edward had to hear Charlie's stupidity. It's bad enough he goes out and public looking like a dummy.

Edward gave a small nod, almost unnoticable. I sighed heavily. Why must Edward have such good super sonic hearing? He chuckled and filled whatever space that was between us. He took one of my wrists gently into his hand. "Don't worry about it Bella. I know Charlie has some issues with me right now, but that's fine." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face. He flashed my a pearly white smile. "I'm not gong to let your father get the best of me." His smile slowly faded and turned to a look of confusment. "Bella are you upset?" He placed a gentle finger under my chin, lifting it up to meet his eyes.

I shook my head, giving him a small smile. "Not with you. Just with Charlie." I replied. "And I'm a little angry with Jacob too. He's the one who agreed to come over."

"Bella the pizzas are here!" Jacob interrupted out conversation from the kitchen's doorway. His brown eyes scanned the kitchen before landing on Edward and I. He gave us a sly grin before approaching us. "So Edward, right? Remember me from that club?" He chuckled slightly to himself.

I felt Edward's body stiffen beside me. "Of course I remember."

Jacob raised his hand out towards Edward. "Well in case you forgot, my name is Jacob." Edward stared at Jacob's hand for a long moment. He nodded his head once. "I haven't forgoten." Edward stated slowly.

"Good."

I placed my hands on my hips wanting this entire conversation to stop. Knowing Charlie, he would be in here soon enough to start something. "Okay guys." An empty feeling in my stomach started to form. "Why don't we go get something to eat before my stomach starts growling."

Jacob laughed and led the way back into the living room. I could tell by Edward's expression that he wasn't in the best mood anymore. I reached out and took his hand into mine. He smiled down at me briefly. "Are you hungry?" I asked softly.

He nodded. I started walking towards the living room, but Edward stopped me. "Wait Bella." He spoke softly under his breath. "One more thing." I turned around fully to face him. "Does Jacob have any pets? Like dogs or anything?"

I stood there for a minute thinking to myself. "Not that I know of. Why?"

Edward burst out into chuckles. "Oh my. It's just...he smells like a wet dog." I could feel my face growing red while I tried to hold in my laughter. It's wrong to make fun of others, but the look on Edward's face was priceless. I burst out laughing along with him. "I've never noticed that before!" I said, slapping his arm playfully.

"Do you think he'd get mad if I bought him some body spray?" Edward asked between laughs.

I smacked Edward's arm a little harder. "Edward! You're horrible!" I whisper-shouted. He bent over laughing hysterically. I have no idea what came over me, but I suddenly could not stop laughing. I reached out to grasp onto Edward's arm. He stood up slightly straighter and wrapped his free arm around me casually. We were laughing so loudly that I almost didn't hear Charlie come into the room. "Bella!" My laughter ceased slowly. "What the hell is going on?!" He shouted.

"Dad, we were just laughing." I replied, between gasps of laughter.

Charlie pointed down to the front door. "No. What the hell is going outside my house?!" He yelled.

I gave him a confused look. I was still laughing as I walked towards the front door. I kept the big smile on my face because, I figured it was just nothing. Charlie seems to overreact sometimes. "I'm sure it's nothing." I said, as I opened the front door. My smile faded instantly at the sight before me. I felt my mouth fall open slowly. My heart began to beat rapiadly. My cheeks started flushing to a pale white color. "There she is!" A man yelled. My eyes darted over to where the voice came from.

"Bella what's going on?" I heard Edward's voice behind me. I wanted to turn around and run back into the house, but my body was frozen in place.

Camera flashes blurred my vision. There must've been at least sixteen photographers on Charlie's front lawn. "Isabella Swan! Is it true you've been hiding out due to an eating disorder?" A man thrust a microphone into my face as he spoke. Another man can up on the other side of me. "Will you be returning back to your modeling career after your disorder is cured?"

"What?" I choked the word out.

Charlie stepped out onto the front porch along with me. "Bella what the hell?! I thought you took care of all of this!"

I reached up to grip my throat. It took everything to try and find air. My lungs were starving. "Bella's a model?!" I heard Jacob's surprised voice booming behind me.

The camera flashes were getting too much to handle. I sheilded my eyes not knowing what else to do. My head suddenly felt much lighter. "Bella?" Edward called my name with concern. That's when everything grew black and I started to feel pain on the side of my body once I hit the ground.

**Please Review!**


	17. New Post

**Whats up guys? I just wanted to let you know that I posted a new Edward and Bella story. I'm not sure if anyone is interested in checking it out, but if you are, please do. It's called HeartStrings. So just go to my profile and find it there. Thanks.**


	18. The Past Will Find You

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like this one!**

**Bella's POV:**

The first thing I saw when I resurfaced was Edward's face. He hovered over me with a look of confusion plastered to his face. I reached up to rub my forehead as I sat up. "What happened?" I asked, not remembering a single thing. My head was throbbing in pain. I could even feel a bump starting to form. I squinted slightly at my surroundings. Edward was still hovering over me. Jacob was sitting in a chair opposite of me and Billy was looking out the front window. "What happened?" I asked again, after no one answered.

I jumped slightly when the front door suddenly flew open. Seconds later, Charlie wandered in holding a broom. "Well I think I got rid of all of them." He sat the broom down by the closet. "They shouldn't be back for awhile." He chuckled. "You should've seen their faces when I put on my badge. I'll proabably be on the cover of US Weekly. I can already see the headlines." He looked up thoughtfully.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" I asked, annoyed. Charlie pulled himself out of his thoughts to look at me. Billy had turned his wheel chair around to gaze at me with wonder. Jacob was grinning for whatever reason. And Edward was looking at me like I was some kind of alien. I sighed. "Please don't make me ask a fourth time!"

"What happened was, photographers attacked my front lawn!" Charlie shouted in a shocked tone. He placed his hands on his hips and stared at me dumbfounded. "I thought you took care of all this Bella!"He questioned desperately. "We were going to put this all behind us." His tone lowered, but his expression was enough to make me groan. Now I was going to have to explain everything. To everyone.

"Dad, please. Not now. This is all just a big misunderstanding." I jumped up off the couch. There was no point in hiding anything now. Everyone knew that I had a secret. I rushed down the back hallway to the staircase. Quickly, I ran up the stairs to my old room. Throwing the door open, I dodged inside. I ran to my closet and knelt down on the floor. There was so much crap in there that I really needed to do something with it all. I pulled papers out, boxes, bins and even photgraphs. But I tossed each one of them to the side. Finally, I reached the darkest corner of my closet.

A plain white box was sitting upright in that corner. Slowly, I slid it across the carpet towards me. I sighed and removed the lid off it. What was inside made me gasp in shock. I almost forgot about everything that was in there. This past month with Edward and his family had really changed me. And now looking down at what the box contained, I didn't want to let go of this new life. All I wanted was to forget the past one. But you can't run from the past. Mine had just caught up with me now.

I retreated down the steps, taking them one at a time. When I reached the bottom floor everyone looked up at me once more. I waved the box up in the air. "This..." I started, while studying the box. "This...is pretty much my life before returning back to Forks." I walked into the living room and took a seat beside Edward. "Dad you already know the whole story, but Edward doesn't. And neither does Jacob. Apparently, the world doesn't either." My voice trailed off, so I cleared my throat. "But this box contains everything. My past, now present and probably future."

Each of them watched me, waiting for me to continue. "And..." I pulled the lid off the box once more. "This is it." I pulled out a bunch of photos. I sat them on my lap, spreading them all out. I held one up that was ripped out of a magazine. "Her name is Dreamer. Well was. She was the limited edition Victoria's Secret model. That limited edition turned into a full time role."

Jacob stood up to snatch the picture from my hands. "Wait. So this is _you_, Bella?" He was so surprised that it shocked me. The shock faded away slightly as I remembered how many costumes I had to wear. And all the make-up. Of course no one would ever recognize me.

"Yep." I answered, uneasily. "That's me."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "You were a model? But why aren't you now?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Things happened. People followed me around everywhere. I never had any privacy. I just needed to get away from all the stress." I paused to inhale deeply. "About a year ago, I got a call saying that I needed to drop a couple pounds. I thought no biggie, but it was. It was a big thing. My body suddenly started to not look right to everyone. Not only to everyone, but also me too. So I started something bad. I got caught with an eating disorder. They sent me on leave basically for about six months. I went to stay with my mom. Then ended up here almost a month ago."

"Wow." Jacob stared at me.

"Yeah. I promised myself that I'd go back. It's my career. I promised that I'd stay strong." I looked down at my hands. They were shaking. "And I think it's time for me to go back. I never should've came here. It's messed up everything."

"Bella...you're not really going to go back?" Charlie asked. He almost looked hurt.

I sighed. "I have to Dad. It's my job. I can't just quit. It's time anyway."

"Where exactly is 'back'?" Edward asked from beside me. It was the first time he spoke up during this entire time. I was almost afraid to face him. But I forced myself to look up at him. He was stiff with tension.

"New York." I replied in a hushed tone.

"That far?" Jacob was the first to yell out. I nodded merely at him.

It grew silent between the five of us. What was there for anyone to say? I was leaving. I didn't have a choice. They found out where I was hiding. I needed to go back and continue my career. If I didn't, then I'd end up broke for canceling a contract. There was really nothing I could do. I didn't want to leave, but a small part of me did. Something in my head was telling me to get of Forks while I still could.

With nothing more to say, I stood up. "Well I should proabably start packing. I bet I have over a million missed calls. Now that they know where I am, I have to go back." I walked to my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I hadn't turned it on in ages. I waited a few seconds for it to power up. Just as I thought. Over a hundred new messages and missed calls. Just as I was about to set it down, it started ringing. "Hello?"

"Bella!" The voice on the other line was cheerful. "It's Victoria! Where have you been girl? Just heard the news that they found you in Forks? Where the hell is that? Next to the spoon?" She laughed at her own joke. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to go on. "But anyway. Since you're coming back, I'll need on the next flight back to New York by nine a.m. tomorrow."

My mouth dropped open. "That soon?" I questioned.

Victoria laughed. "What do you mean? You've been gone for over six months! I think your break is ready to be over!" I could picture her smiling into the phone. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

I sighed, desperately. "Yes, I suppose."

"Great!" The line went dead.

I hit the red off button and turned back to face them. "I have to be on a plane by nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

Edward jumped off the sofa. "What the hell? Bella you can't just leave!"

I bit my lower lip. "Edward, I'm sorry."

He threw my box, sending everything in it across the floor. In anger, he stormed past me. I could feel my heart start to pound out of my chest in pain. What was I thinking?

**Okay guys. Two more chapters left! So please review! Thanks. **


End file.
